The Light of the Spider
by xXTheFlyingPieXx
Summary: Not much is known of Alois Trancy's life. True, we've seen quite a bit of it, but what happened before season 2? Perhaps, much more than we know. This is the story of Elaine Lamoureux and Alois Trancy; and the brief time they spent together.


**AN:** Well hello there! Welcome my story! I'm TheFlyingPie, and I'm new to the Black Butler side of fanfiction!. Don't worry, I know all about the anime (I can't find the manga ANYWHERE). **HUGE THANK YOU **to my friend Kane who helped me **SO MUCH** with the storyboard and idea of the story. It begs the question, what happened to Alois when we didn't see him. Pardon this short first chapter, it's just an introductory. Y'all ready?! Leggo!

**DISCLAIMER:**Don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I wish I did. I do, however, own Elaine, Roseanne, and any other of the Lamoureux's that I happen to mention.

* * *

Alois sat in his normal chair at of the table, eating his breakfast. It was a bleak day outside, with low temperatures and a nasty wind chill, so naturally all thoughts of leaving the house were cast aside. The weather was normal for the time of year, as it was almost December. Alois, who had now put his feet up on the table and begun to lean back in his chair, looked out at the window at the spider's web in the corner of the building outside, and the grey sky that was its background. It was wet with the mist of the cold air, and reflected any beam of light that so happened to cross it.

Hannah was going around the room, dusting every nook and cranny of the numerous cabinets and chests of drawers that she could reach. When she finished with those, she began to dust the table, carefully lifting cloth as not to disturb her master's meal. As she came around to the side of the table where Alois was eating, her elbow (which was bent at an awkward angle as not to touch Alois's feet) bumped into a vase, which consequently toppled and shattered, spilling water everywhere. Hannah barely had enough time to look up before she was slapped with enough force to knock her to the ground.

"HANNAH, YOU BLOODY IDIOT. CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" Alois screeched, rubbing his now pink knuckles. The maid picked herself up, took the wet table cloth off of the table, and began to clean up. Alois rolled his eyes. _Clumsy bitch_, he thought to himself. The door to the dining room opened and Claude appeared, carrying the morning's mail. Alois could see that he was clutching a letter among the various bills and whatnot.

"A letter? Who is it from, Claude?" He asked eagerly. Alois rarely received _REAL _mail.

"It is from the Lamoureux household in France. They were business partners with the former Earl Trancy. Friends to an extent," said Claude monotonously. Alois didn't question how Claude had all of this knowledge, as he knew that he had ways of getting information. Instead, he pestered him further.

"Read it to me, Claude!"

"Yes, your Highness," Claude pulled a small letter opener from his pocket, cut the wax seal, and pulled out the letter.

"Dearest Earl Trancy,

Though I have never had the pleasure of meeting you, I was once friends with your father. Long ago, we agreed should our children ever need to be looked after by someone, that we send our children to each other's houses until they could come home once again. I do not know if you were aware of this, but enclosed is a document with this statement and both of our names signed. Therefore, we are sending our daughter, Elaine Amarante Lamoureux, to live with you. We need more room in our house for a full-time doctor and staff, as our youngest daughter is gravely ill. If this at all a problem, please inform me.

Warm regards,

Lord Antoine Lamoueux," Claude finished.

"What the hell?! Who do these people think they are?! And who is 'Elaine Amarante Lamoureux'?!" Alois protested, crossing his arms childishly. Claude sighed.

"If what I've found out is correct…" Claude paused, "she's your fiancée." Alois's eyes widened. He had had no idea that he had a _fiancée._

"Would you like me to tell them that you cannot take her in, your Highness?" Claude asked. Alois pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. _What does it matter anyways? _he thought unhappily.

"No, she can come live with us. I don't much care, honestly. Turning down my – fiancée – would be rude. But make sure that they know that with one rule break; one slip up; ONE reason why I should send her away, she's gone," Alois huffed. Claude bowed, turned, and left. Grabbing a chair, Alois sat down to think about the next couple of months to come. As he glared over at Hannah, who was solemnly drying the table, he pondered whether he had made a good choice. _Whoever you are, Elaine Lamoureux, you'd better be worth it._

* * *

"And the Beast, who was not a beast anymore, married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness – as it was founded on virtue – was complete," The girl finished, and closed the thin storybook. Her sister, who lay on the bed, smiled.

"Read it again, Elaine!" the young girl crooned

"I can't Roseanne, my carriage will be here soon," said Elaine, who sat next to her on the bed, looking sadly at her sister. Roseanne frowned.

"Why do you have to go?" Roseanne asked in a small voice, and was suddenly racked with a violent fit of coughing. Elaine didn't have the heart to tell her little sister that she was leaving because of her. It was bad enough that Roseanne probably wouldn't even make it to the age of eight, she didn't need more sadness.

"I'm going to meet my fiancé! Alois Trancy is the name, if I'm correct. His Papa and our Papa were friends long ago, so they agreed to have us married when we were old enough. And as that date draws closer, we've decided that we'll meet, and I'll stay with him for a while!" Elaine lied through her teeth. Roseanne smiled.

"Do you ever wonder what he's like? Alois?" she asked, appearing dreamy-eyed.

"Why of course I do! I wonder if he's handsome or strong, or bookish and quiet, or maybe he's all of that!" Elaine said, tickling her little sister. Roseanne giggled with glee.

"I can't wait to meet MY fiancé!" she proclaimed cheerfully. Elaine internally grimaced. Roseanne had no idea that she was dying. She knew she was sick perhaps, but nothing more. She had been diagnosed with some bacterial disease that was slowly killing her. No one knew how to tell her that she only had a couple of months to live. She looked worse every day, and as much as Elaine hated to leave her little sister, she knew that with her and their brother Simon gone, there would be more room for a full-time doctor and staff.

"Me neither, Roseanne… me neither," said Elaine quietly. Roseanne shifted so that she could touch her sister's cheek.

"I know you're sad about leaving sister, but if you want, I can give you something to take with you," suggested Roseanne quietly.

"You're not allowed to get up silly," Roseanne thought for a second. What could she give her sister without getting up? Suddenly Roseanne gasped.

"Come here, I don't need to get up," Roseanne said happily. Elaine shifted so that she was closer to her sister.

"Now face the wall. Not that one, the OTHER wall!" ordered the little girl, so that Elaine's back was facing her.

"What are you doing?" Elaine asked, afraid to not be able to see her sister. Roseanne didn't answer, but Elaine felt her hair start to be tugged. She sat for a few minutes, her sister working away at whatever she was doing.

"Done! Go look in the mirror!" Roseanne squeaked. Elaine stood up and walked across the room to the small gold framed mirror that hung next to a small tea set that stood in the corner. She had to crouch slightly to see her face, as her sister was seven years younger and much smaller. Elaine gasped. Roseanne had carefully woven a long and beautiful braid in her light brown hair. She had also used the pale yellow glass-encrusted ribbon that she had received on her birthday.

"You taught me how to do a braid, so I figured that you can wear it, and remember your little sister," called Roseanne from the bed. Elaine had never expected her little sister to be better than her at braiding. Running back over to where her sister was, she jumped on to the bed and hugged Roseanne with all her might, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love it, Roseanne, thank you, thank you," Elaine said in shaky breaths, trying as hard as she could not to cry. The little girl hugged her back, but didn't say anything. So they sat there, hugging for a minute or two, not so much because of the braid, but Elaine was going to miss her sister. Both when she left, and when Roseanne did.

"Elaine… it's time to go…" a man's voice called from the door. The sisters looked up to see their father standing in the doorway. Elaine nodded, sniffed, and embraced her sister one last time.

"I love you Roseanne. I love you and I will always love you, _ma petite papillon_." She practically whispered, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

"I love you too, _ma grande fleur_," cried Roseanne, who couldn't contain herself either.

"Don't you worry," sniffed Elaine as she stood up, "I'll be back before the sun gets hot!" She smiled at her sister one last time, her green eyes wet with tears.

"Goodbye, Roseanne, I'll miss you."

* * *

**AN:** Well that's that. Not very long, I know. But just long enough for y'all to understand the plot. I hope Alois was Alois-y enough for you, he's a very difficult character to write. If you're interested, _papillon _means butterfly in French, and _fleur_ means flower. The rest of the words are cognates and I hope you guys are intelligent enough to figure them out. Welp, I hope you liked it! More to come soon! Please R+R!

_Peace!_

_xXTheFlyingPieXx __  
_


End file.
